renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren's Bitter Half (transcript)
Episode: Ren's Bitter Half episode begins at Stimpy's science center, he is making a genetic formula and checking the science and Ren sees the door. Narrator: It's midnight. Alone scientists works in the night. A sneaker of truth, employing with a very stuffed life! Rubber band, colored water, and sternal! Also apart, but when combine his the proper prepositions can create... A MONSTER! Stimpy: offscreen EUREKA! Ren: the door Alright, what the heck is going on here!? Stimpy: I'm a genetic engineer, Ren. And I've been turning with a very fabric of life. Check it out. shows Stimpy's three butts, Ren shocked, Close-up to Stimpy's three butts. Stimpy: I got right behind it now. [Ren's eyes are wide and gets angry to red and slap his face angrily. Stimpy: And I did it all with my new genetic recipe. The XB-49 gene splicing formulae! grabs the formula. Ren: Stimpy, I'm thrilled that you made some soda pop. But, may I ask one question? HMM? and Stimpy nods "yes" at Stimpy WHERE'S MY DAD GUM DINNER?!? Don't you know it's already 12 o'clock!? Stimpy: REN, be careful with that! looks at the formula and grins evilly. Ren: Oh, you wanna be careful with this stuff, huh? Well? What if I did... his formula THIS?! maniacally Stimpy: REN, NOOOOO!!!! stops shaking the formula, formula poofs and starts bubbling. Ren: Huh? WHAT THE?!? formula was about to blow with green rings on it and splashes on Ren. Stimpy: REN!! Ren: Hey, I don't have three butts! Okay.. EASY. I'm all..... RISING... AT.... ME!!!! groans What's... happening!? eyes divide into two STIMPY-y-y-AY-y-y-AY-y-Y! flashes at Ren, Stimpy's eyes are thundered. Ren tears his head and split into two, It explodes. Stimpy saw indifferent and evil Ren. Stimpy was panicking. Stimpy: EGADS!!! Ren's been split into his two opposite halves! His Evil side... Ren evil giggles Stimpy: And his Indifferent side! Indifferent Ren: Eh, so what? looks at evil and indifferent Ren and gets an idea. Stimpy: Duh, OH JOY! Now I have two best friends! Ren punches Indifferent Ren. Fades to the living room. Stimpy: Ren, would you like to stop hitting Ren and watch the cartoons? Ren punches Stimpy Ren, wouldn't you like Ren to stop bulling you? Indifferent Ren: Eh, who- Ren punches Indifferent Ren. Stimpy: What's the matter, mean Ren? Are you tired for watching cartoons? Ren nods "yes". Stimpy: Hey look! He's bringing the TV closer! throws the TV at Stimpy and Indifferent Ren. Stimpy looks at Evil Ren. Evil Ren giggles evilly, knocking sound effect heard. Evil Ren sees Girl Scout. Evil Ren: Yes? Girl Scout: Hello, would you like to buy some cookies? grabs the cookies and starts eating, he chews and he spits it out and give a bag to Girl Scout. Evil Ren: No. the door, Girl Scout was confused Stimpy: scene Psst, Ren. I know your the real Ren, he never been THAT mean. Indifferent Ren: Eh, whatever. Ren plugs the TV and shocks Indifferent Ren and Stimpy. Evil Ren was so evil, giggles evilly. Fades to black. Fades to Stimpy and Indifferent Ren. Stimpy: Ren! Oh Evil Ren! I'm taking the apporatisty Ren for a walk! Do you wanna come? pauses Well, I guess it's just you and me, kid. Indifferent Ren: Big deal. Ren blocks the door with a hammer, giggles evilly. The timecard says "12 Hours Later." Cut to door. Stimpy: We're back for my walk and didn't we have fun. MMM-hmm. Well, it looks like somebody's been called like the busy little beaver. Oh Evil Ren! Oh, there you are. Ren was on top of Danger Acid Bath, Evil Ren pulls the rope to pour the acid bath. Stimpy: I like this stuff. What are you- Ren grabs the Stinky Wizzletreats record. Stimpy: My favorite record! Ren drops the Stinky Wizzletreats record to the acid. Stimpy: Oh look, he's going for the swim. Hi, Stinky! Wizzletreats record disappears. Stimpy: Hey, Ren, he melted it! Ren grabs Stimpy's mouse. Stimpy: MOUSEY! Be careful, Ren! Ren drops the mouse to the acid, Mouse skin disappears and also skeleton. Stimpy: Mousey! MOUSEY! Mousey.... sobs Ren whistles to Stimpy. Evil Ren was grabbing Stimpy's Litter box. Stimpy: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Ren was about to drop the litter. Stimpy: No, Ren, NO! NO NO NO!!!! Evil Ren: YES YES YES!!! can't look and he's screaming and cuts to Evil Ren and Stimpy. Evil Ren drops the litter box. Stimpy: Uhhh.... my first... m-m-material p-possession, uhhh.. faints Ren was holding his hand. Stimpy: That's not my Ren... not my Ren.... not..... to black. Fades to Stimpy on the big chain. Stimpy: Not my Ren... not my... his eyes, looks at Evil Ren making science. Ren giggles evilly. Stimpy: Ren? Evil Ren: Let's see... Heeheehee.. evilly Stimpy: What's he doing? Say, that looks like... XB-49! AAAAAAHHH!!!! REN! REEEEN!!!!! Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy: Listen to me, Ren! It doesn't matter when I have to be there like this! Can't you see? Without your indifferent side, you're losing control! Ren frowns and confused. Stimpy: You and deadpan Ren need each other! You're two sides in a same hole! Ren looks at Stimpy and he spits at Indifferent Ren. Stimpy: You his hen and he your... TANG! Without him, you only HAVE A MAN! CAN HAVE A MAN LIVE!? Let me help put you back together. I'll make it better. I promise. Ren was sad. Evil Ren: Oh, maybe you're right. I have seen a part of myself with no man should have ever been. But you know what....... excited I LIKE IT!!! Ren splashes XB-49 at himself and laughs maniacally. Stimpy: NO! Ren is laughing maniacally. Announcer: But what they were TWO evil Rens, or TEN of them, or MILLONS of them!? My god, he left the entire army! Will be lead up to the next in Ren? Ren was about to split in half. Announcer: Who knows would end complete and other collage!? eyes are thundered. Annoucer: The world would be DOOMED! Octopus Ren: laugh maniacally explodes. Stimpy: OH NO! HE SPLIT AGAIN! Now he's Evil Ren, and hideously evil... Ren? to Hideously Evil Ren. Evil Ren looks Hideously evil Ren, he took a wild take and becomes love. Evil Ren: WOW! What a tomada! frowns. Fades to Stimpy and Indifferent Ren wearing wedding outfits. Man: Do you beloved in. We're gathered today, the other Ren and retelling sightly channel to arama regularly doom. Dear Ren, do you take Ren to be the lorth darling wedding borns? Evil Ren and Hideously evil Ren: I DO! Man: I now pronounce you Man and clone. You may beat the bride. evil Ren punches Evil Ren. Hideously evil Ren and Evil Ren maniacally laughing ran to the car. The two are maniacally laughing at drives off. Stimpy: gasps Gosh, Ren. Isn't he just beautiful? Indifferent Ren: Who cares. and Indifferent Ren move away and crashing sound effect was heard and hats still appeared. The iris are closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts